


Alrighty Aphrodite

by plasticpumpkins



Category: Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Coming Untouched, Dom!Laureline, F/M, crush kink, crushing fetish, soft D/s, sub!Valerian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticpumpkins/pseuds/plasticpumpkins
Summary: This is just..... Laureline stepping on Valerian's throat.





	Alrighty Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ian___0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian___0/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend, Ian! I thought I'd post it for any other kinksters out there!

Valerian was on his back, devoid of everything but his stationary boxer briefs. He looked utterly debauched, his hair sweaty and spiking up in every direction. There were soft, black ropes tied around his wrists, keeping his arms pulled uncomfortably above his head as Laureline circled him. She was in full-armor, which happened to be a part of this elaborate fantasy, but her lips were stained a ruby red. She was so beautiful beneath the bright lights of the ship, her blonde hair down and flowing softly down her back. It only made Val more aroused, seeing this strong, domineering woman look over him like he was nothing but a piece of meat. ‘’You look so handsome at my mercy, Val,’’ she said sweetly. 

‘’Laure,’’ Valerian said quietly, his voice broken and not far from begging for relief. 

Laureline squatted down in front of him, a knowing smirk on her lips. ‘’What do you want?’’ 

‘’Step on me… God, please. Crush me,’’ he requested a slurred voice, delirious with the images of her heavy boots grinding into his palms. He was so turned on he could barely move without feeling every nerve on his body light up in agony and pleasure. 

She tilted her head at him, reaching out to run a careful finger down the side of his sweaty face. And then she was reaching up to untie his bounds, gesturing for him to lie down flat on the floor. He looked nervous, but immensely excited. ;aure couldn’t help but smile at that. When he was positioned comfortably on the metal floor, she reminded him of their safe word, and then moments later, Valerian’s dreams came true. The bottom of her boot was pressed carefully against his throat, slow at first as she watched him from above. The more he begged, the harder she pressed, restricting his airway. 

Valerian’s fingers fished for purchase, finding nothing but cool metal flooring. He took one final breath, and then it was over. He couldn’t breathe anymore; his lungs stuttered and his throat burned, but God, he felt alive. ‘’Harder,’’ he gasped out, chest on fire. Laureline dug into his adam’s apple, could even feel it bobbing against her boot as he struggled to breathe. She watched as Valerian’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his hips thrusting upwards in search of friction as he came in his underwear. He writhed beneath her, so close to having his airway cut off and destroyed. She stopped. 

She lifted her boot away, standing on two feet again, and stared down at her glowing boyfriend. ‘’Was that extreme enough for you?’’ she asked, helping him to his feet and pulling him close. They walked over to a cot, sitting down beside each other. Valerian had the print of the bottom of her boot on his throat in red patterns, but if anything, he liked it. God, he liked it a lot. He nodded in reply to Laure, feeling more satisfied than he could describe. ‘’Alright then, let’s get you cleaned up, Val.’’ 

‘’You don’t have to, uh, do all of this if you don’t want to,’’ Valerian said, suddenly unsure. 

‘’I’m not gonna cut off your airway and give you a mindblowing orgasm and then not give you aftercare, you idiot, let’s go,’’ she said, smiling warmly, and Valerian found himself following.


End file.
